Binding Badger and Serpent
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: A founding romance between Salazar and Rowena. A locket, marriage and one untold secret.


**Binding Badger and Serpent  
**  
Footsteps echoed off the stone floor of the dark corridor. A tall wizard with jet black hair was pacing, one hand gripping the handle of an emerald encrusted sword. His free hand delved into a pocket, fingering an oddly shaped object. Sighing, the man made his way down the corridor. He had waited long enough. As he ascended the first flight of stairs, he encountered several students.

"Good evening Professor Slytherin," they greeted as they passed him.

"Good evening," he replied with a nod.

It had been almost a decade since he and his companions had created Hogwarts. Since its inception all those years ago, hundreds of young witches and wizards had come to learn and hone their craft. As of late, he and Godric had been disagreeing on whom to allow into the school. Salazar had noticed that children of pure blooded families exhibited a stronger grasp of magic than those of muggle lineage. Naturally, Godric disagreed. Caught up in his thoughts, Salazar nearly missed his destination. He stopped as he heard the door to his right open and students began to pour forth. They were young, first years. They shied away from the Professor, not wishing to make him angry for some reason. Once the last student had exited the room, he stepped in and found Rowena bending over her desk, quill in hand.

"Good evening m'lady," he spoke gently.

"Oh my! Salazar you startled me," Rowena remarked, standing up, her hands clutching her bosom.

"My apologies my dear," he replied, stepping farther into the room and closing the door quietly.

Salazar had fancied Rowena for as long as he could remember. She'd captured his heart the moment he'd laid eyes on her. She smiled at him, her hands falling to her sides. She looked slightly fatigued from a long day of teaching. She caught him staring and took a step or two closer to him.

"Is there something my good Lord needs of me?" she cooed.

"There is," he said, backing up a pace, and pulling out the object, a gold locket. He handed it to her.

"Open it," he instructed. Upon doing so the breath caught in her throat.

"Oh Salazar," she breathed, throwing her arms about his neck.

"I accept," she bawled into his robes as she fumbled to put it on.

She looked down at the inscription again. It read 'to my darling Rowena. I pray that you accept this as a sign of my love and a pledge and proposal of marriage'. Salazar beamed down her, thanking the heavens above that she had accepted it. They stood in silence for several more moments before Salazar spoke.

"Shall we inform the others?" he questioned.

"Yes I believe they would like to know," she agreed.

They parted ways until after the evening meal when the four founders were gathered in their common area. Godric was staring fixedly at the fire while Helga was reading.

"Friends," Salazar began, rousing his comrades' attention.

"I have an announcement I wish to make," he continued, standing.

"What is it Salazar?" Helga inquired, closing her book.

"Rowena and I are to finally be wed," he finished, Rowena standing and clasping his hand in hers.

At this, Godric stared, his mouth agape. Finally composing himself he rose, a smile on his face.

"It took the two of you long enough. My best withes though my friend," he said, clapping Salazar on the back and kissing Rowena's hand.

"When are you to be wed then?" Helga piped up excitedly.

"We have not yet decided the date," Rowena answered her friend.

"I think the sooner the better. I have waited all these to call you my wife," Salazar murmured to his bride-to-be.

Rowena blushed. "Then we should speak our vows as soon as possible. I shall send an owl to the nearest priest immediately," she exclaimed and excused herself. Helga rushed after her.

"This truly is a happy time. Tell me, was it all of my prodding?" Godric asked, eyes his friend with a smirk.

"No. I am afraid I came to it all on my own Godric," Salazar replied with a grin.

"She will make a wonderful mother some day," he commented wistfully.

"Yes she will," Godric agreed.

Two weeks later the entirety of Hogwarts was gathered in the Great Hall to witness the marriage of two of the school's founders. Rowena was dressed a flowing white gown. She wore lily pedals in her dark hair. Salazar wore elegant black dress robes. They stod before a priest. The pair turned to each other and exchanged their vows.

"I do," Salazar murmured.

"I do," she replied.

The Hall erupted in whoops and cheers as the bride and groom shared a delicate kiss as husband and wife. The students were ushered out so that the tables could be reassembled for the feast. Dancing and merriment ensued late into the night. Just as the sun was beginning to sneak up over the horizon, Salazar rolled over, breathless. They had just consummated their marriage. Rowena lay next to him, taking deep breaths.

"We are lucky my Lord that there are no classes today," she gasped, gazing lovingly at him.

"We planned well," he answered, leaning forward to kiss her flushed cheek.

"Rest now," he murmured, pulling her close, taking in her sweet scent.

The newlyweds slept in that day. The staff understood their absence and two days later life was back to normal, or so everyone was to believe. Greater friction had been growing between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Godric did not understand why Salazar was so adamant about only admitting pure-blooded students. Three months had passed since the wedding festivities and Godric was in a heated debate with his co-founder.

"It does not make sense Salazar," Godric was saying.

"There are only a small number of pure-blooded families. What are the other children to do? Where will they go if we do not offer them a place here within our walls?" eh pressed.

"Godric do not make a fool of yourself. Can't you see that the pure-blooded children display a greater aptitude for learning magic? The muggle borns should stay in the world of their parents," Salazar spat back.

"I will not turn children of magical blood away from this school Salazar. Rowena would not either," Godric hissed back. He knew the last part was biting.

"Leave her out of this," Salazar growled.

"She is as much a part of this as you or I," Gryffindor argued.

Salazar stormed from the room and to his quarters. He began to gather his things. He would not stay here where his opinion was not appreciated. Just as he was about to leave Rowena appeared in the doorway.

"Where are you going?" she questioned of him suspiciously.

"I am leaving. I do not believe my opinion is needed here," he answered, stowing his wand away.

"Come with me Rowena," he said, extending his hand to her.

"I can't leave Salazar. The students need me. They need you too," she said with a shake of her head.

"I cannot leave you here Rowena. You are my wife," Slytherin sighed.

"Then stay Salazar," she pressed.

"I cannot," he barked and pushed past her.

"I…I love you my Lord," she said, grabbing him by the arm and kissing him on the lips.

"I love you my lady. I shall write often," he whispered, kissing her again and walked away.

Sighing, Rowena returned to her quarters where she encountered Helga. The other woman looked worried.

"Did you tell him?" she asked eagerly.

"No. I…I couldn't," Rowena murmured, tears pricking at her eyes.

"He left didn't he?" Helga asked.

"Yes. I couldn't go with him," Ravenclaw whispered, breaking down.

"I'll tell him in a letter," she sobbed, being consoled by her companion.

She would tell him but not yet. She could not burden him with the news that she was with child. She just could not.


End file.
